


The Lady In White

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge | The Wallflower - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Sunako is meant to be resting at her aunt's villa, instead, she takes a hike down the mountain path for the sake of her love of cooking.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Lady In White

Nakahara Sunako stood silently in the kitchen of her Aunt's holiday villa, her body shook as she continues to stare at an object that was in front of her. Sunako's purple eyes narrowed dangerously, as she gazed at the empty bottle of soy sauce that had been sitting in the cabinet a few moments ago, then gritting her teeth she glances down at the shopping list that was in her hand.

Sunako had not made a mistake, she had written it down. That Bright Creature dared to tell her she had not! Kill. Sunako wanted to kill. To kill slowly and painfully. Not only had he said that she had not written it down, but had could back with a mountain of fast food.

An insult. Was that Bright Creature mocking her? Sunako's pride in cooking was being insulted beyond compare.

" _Insult. Insult. Insult._ " Sunako whispered under her mouth over and over, and then to made matters worst, laughter seemed to echo around the kitchen. Sunako stopped her little chant and slowly turned her head to look at the door that leads to the living room, where the four Creatures of Light was mocking her still by eating their sickening food in front of the television. " _Unforgivable._ "

Loud thunder roared overhead, causing the building in rock. One of the creatures screams in fright, making Sunako smirk in delight, knowing that it was the Small Creature of Light. Sunako removed the apron she put on while they were out shopping, and sat it over the back of a chair. Then she reached up and released her hair from its tie; rich black hair falls around her shoulders like a waterfall, hiding Sunako's face from view.

Sunako bent down slightly and smooth out the flowery pink dress she wearing, her features twisted in disgust as she remembered them forcing her to wear the thing. Once she arrived at the villa, Sunako had made a mad dash for her room with a suitcase in hand, on opening the case she outlet an ear-piercing scream as she saw, much to her dismay, that all her clothes were replaced with even more bright coloured dress and fluffy outfits.

Sunako had vomited at the sight, and chose to walk on naked; only to be stopped by the Smart Creature of Light. The Brightest Creature then laughed at her, no, more than laughed; he pointed and laughed.

Sunako began to shake once more in rage, as she remembered. Once she had calmed herself, Sunako gave them a list that she made out on the way down knowing that were was no food at the place they were going, the proof of what she said was true came in the evidence of the empty soy sauce bottle which she was looking at; so off they went, list in hand, while Sunako began to clean the villa which had not been touch for over a year, dust was everywhere.

Sunako stared at the food they did being back, it was clear to her that they never even bothered to look at what she wrote.

Gritting her teeth some more, Sunako stalked out of the kitchen, then passed the room which held the laughing Bright Creatures and headed for the main door. There, where her dark boots once sat, was a pair of pink one inched heels, with a little white butterfly on the tip.

Sunako's eye twitched, a sense of loathing waved over her. Seeing no other choice, Sunako allowed her feet to enter the hated footwear. Thundered sounded once again and Sunako focused on that rather then what she had on. As she turns to the door she reached out for something and as she did so, Sunako's eyes rolled into her head and her lips started smacking together, her mind on trying to get away from the image that was before her.

A beautiful long white coat was hanging in the place of where her black cloak was meant to be; Sunako began to breathe hard as she tried to bite back a scream that was bubbling in the back of her throat. With one swift movement, she grabbed the coat and wrapped it around herself; Sunako wanted to get to town and have those ingredients even if it meant her death, she would not stand for her cooking to be insulted to such a manner.

The coat fell just above her ankles, a belt built-in with it and Sunako tie it tight around her waist, she then lifted up the hood that was on the back, she was a little thankful for the hood, it meant she could still hide her face; moving forwards Sunako grabbed hold on a matching handbag already knowing that her money and things were inside.

She opened the large double doors, the rain poured down as if someone was throwing buckets from the heavens. Lightning slit the skies which caused the path to be lit up and for a moment Sunako could see the town down in the distance.

Sunako walk onwards, caring little for the rain, thunder or lightning but somewhere in the back of her mind told her it was a lovely time for a hike. The villa was stationed on top on a tall hill looking down on the town, it was also set off far from the main road and not many people even knew that there was a villa here.

Sunako walked down and down, the rain continues to pour down upon her, soaking the coat that was keeping the water away, the only thing was that the heels were not made for this weather, it was making her feet numb with the cold but this was fine by Sunako, she loved the icy chill it made.

There was really no way of telling how long or far she had walked, soon notice as she went further down, that a thick fog has raised up; this fog caused a deformed smile to come upon Sunako's lips, as the woodlands she was walking through reminded her on a horror film she had not long ago watched.

Something caught Sunako's attention, and holding her hood Sunako glanced upwards and saw the dim light of the road lamp; Sunako had made it to the main road, now there was no pathway through the woodlands, the only way she could get to town was by following the binding road down to town. Removing her hands away from the hood, Sunako let her hands drop and walked on to the road, she moves a little faster now that she was not on the dirt path.

The fog thickens, and Sunako frown deeply as she tried to see ahead of herself, but all there was, was the whiteness of the mist.

Suddenly Sunako noticed another sound other than the rain and thunder, she could hear a low rumble; a car's engine. Stopping Sunako again reached for the hood, moving it upwards slightly and turning she looked over her shoulder, what she saw was twin lights coming at her; Sunako quickly jumped back and moved to the side of the road, her back went in the overgrown trees. Then the slow-moving car came into view.

The car drove a little pass Sunako before coming to a halt. Sunako heard the sound of the car door opening and looking carefully, she could see a shadow walking beside the car.

"I swear I saw somebody." A woman's voice called out over the rain, her tone was that of annoyance, then loud she shouted, "Hello! Someone there?"

"...there...re seeing things..." Another voice was heard, this time a man's, however, Sunako could not make out all that was being said. "..just come..."

As the woman walk farther to the back of the car, Sunako chose to come out of the trees; suddenly a horrified scream came from the woman and she fell on her rear. Within seconds of the scream came the noise of the other car door, and the man came running.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" The man cried as he reached for the woman, but the sobbing woman was trying to crawl backward and pointing her finger at Sunako. The man turns right around at what even she was pointing at and jump in shock.

" _Good evening_." Sunako said softly but loud enough for them both to hear.

"Wait! Its a person!" The man said aloud in disbelief, then his form moved a little nearer to Sunako, "I think...Are you a person?"

" _Lovely night, tonight._ " Sunako said with a smile, completely dismissing his words, " _Lovely._ "

"Yeah...it is..." The man said this time unsure, the woman had gotten to her feet and was standing beside the man staring, "Oi, you wouldn't happen to know the way to town, would you?"

Sunako stared at the couple before her, their faces slowly coming into the view, they were very pretty, but for some strange reason, this did not worry Sunako. Maybe it was because of the heavy storm that was raging above or be the thick fog; the thought that it was because of her being so close to the Bright Creature that normal pretty people were bearable cross her mind.

Sunako took a few steps forwards, while the two had taken a large step back; then they lead their bodies over as if getting a better look of her before it was clear that they were relaxing and the shock was leaving them.

" _The town? Ah. town_ ," Sunako whispered as she played with her hood, and she looked past the hood and at them smiling in a creepy manner and said, " _That is where I want to go..._ "

"Then," Then the woman said coming forward smiling nervously, "Can you tell us? We can give a lift if it's far."

" _That would great...Thank you very much._ " Sunako said coming towards them never taken her eyes away from the pair, the two hurried back to the car; the woman was quick to get in but the man stood at the back door opening it and waiting for Sunako to get in. " _Thank you._ "

Inside the car, it was overly warm, which caused Sunako's hand to burn with the sudden change in temperature. Sunako glance out the window, like the sound of the rain hitting the glass. The man got into the car and started it up, it did not take long before they were moving.

"And so, where is it?" The man's voice came, sounding very unhappy about something.

"Tenichi, why do you have to say it so rudely?" The woman spat out and Sunako could see from where she was sitting, the woman glaring at the man. Then turning right round, she smiles at Sunako, "My name is Sonoko. This is my stupid boyfriend, Tenichi. Nice to meet you!"

"Oi." Tenichi voice came from the seat, "We need to know. I driving blind here."

" _I am called Sunako._ " Sunako answered with a small voice, not so brave now that she was no longer in the rain. Then to said a little louder, " _Carry on straight. Then when you see a large tree growing beside from the right side of the road, turn left. The tree in big and old you can not miss it_."

Sunako leaned back into the seat, it was then she noticed just how wet she was making it. The pair also was soaking wet and did not seem to mind, so Sunako kept silent; they sat in silence. The girlfriend began to talk and soon it seemed that they have forgotten all about Sunako in the back, until they reached the big tree and just as Sunako had said, the tree was unmissable.

"Where to now, woman?" Tenichi said as he turns the wheel, and Sonoko smacked his arm at his tone. "What?"

"So rude!" Sonoko said in angry and folded her arms across she glared out the window, "This is the reason I don't want you to meet my parents!"

"*tch*" Tenichi kissed his teeth and started saying things under his breath, "Where to now? Sunako-san?"

" _There will come to be a fork in the road,_ " Sunako said in her low voice once again, she could see Sonoko shake as if a chill just went through her, " _You must take the one on the right. Then just follow the road, it will take us right to town, its a way away._ "

Once more silence fell in the car. Then every now and again Tenichi would say a little comment, before long his girlfriend was talking with him, and soon all was fine. The forked road came and went and time passed by; then the lights from the town could be seen.

The car came to a stop just outside of town and the pair seemed to let out a sigh of relief. Sunako for her part just sat quietly waiting for them to continue; that is until she spotted a supermarket right out the window.

Sunako reached for the handle and noticed that she never closed the door properly, then she remembered it was not her who shut the door, but the man. Shaking her head, Sunako opened the door and because it was not shut right up it did not made a sound.

" _T_ _hank you for the ride. I will be going now._ " Sunako said in a low voice and closed the door once again just time making sure it was closed.

As soon as Sunako moved from the car, it started on its way. Sunako gave a little wave and then began walking to the supermarket. Just as she reached the entrance, a skidding of wheels came from behind her.

Sunako spun around on her heels and came face to face with the Brightest Creature of Light in the household. Sunako let out a scream and tugged at her hood so as not to look upon his face.

" **Nakahara Sunako!** " The Brightest roared at her, and then grabbing Sunako round her middle he threw her over his shoulder, he began marching to the car he came in. "What part of no work don't you understand? You're still recovering from sickness! No cooking! No cleaning! No nothing! You're gotta made my rent go up if Aunty finds out about this."

" _Let me go!_ " Sunako hissed at him as she tried to fight back, but found it hard, " _I shall rip your heart out with a spoon!_ "

"Haha. Like to see you try." The Brightest said as he gave her a mocking laugh; then he jumped into the car with her in tow, "Come on, let's go!"

Sunako manage to get out of the Brightest's arms and glance upwards only to see that all the Creatures were here, the Smart One was driving, the Smallest One was sitting beside her smiling cutely and the Vainest was in the front seat flicking his hair. Suddenly feeling very exhausted, Sunako lead on the Brightest's shoulder and started to fall into a fitful sleep.

xXx

Kyouhei laughed. The young man laughed so hard that his side was hurting him. The three others that were at the breakfast table raised their eyebrows at him and took the local paper that he had been reading before his outburst.

They read:

/\

" THE VANISHING HITCHHIKER "

Last night, during the storm, a young couple came across a young woman dressed in white, on the old B road leading to the motorway, they say she was trying to make her way to town.

They tell that they offered her a ride and in turn, she gives them directions to town; in a fearful statement, they tell that the young woman had a voice that could not be heard and yet they could hear her clearly.

Once they reached the town, the couple had gone to thank young woman, who called herself Sunako, and she was not in the car. They claim that there was no way she could have got out of the car without their knowledge, as the young man had locked the car which was by habit then he got in the car.

The only thing that was left of the woman was a wet patch in the back seat. The young woman of the couple says she was very scared by what happened and well not be taken that road again then they finish their business to our town...

\/

The paper continued but the three has heard enough; they all let out a big sigh together. All the while Kyouhei went on laughing.

"That woman! Nakahara Sunako!" Kyouhei said through his laugher, he seemed to be enjoying this a little too much, "Never a dull moment! And here's she is now!"

Sunako came through the door dragging her aching feet behind her, she looked like death warmed up; of course, if you tell her this Sunako would only be delighted.

" _What?_ " Came her small voice, Sunako could not get her voice to rise above a whisper. But at the sound of her voice, Kyouhei started pointing and laughing at her. The three sighed again.

Sunako glance down at what was for breakfast and turn her nose up at it, she then turns to go out the door, thinking she could get to town now that he was light and buy some real food. Only she was stopped by the Brightest who pulled her to his lap and began force-feeding her.

" _I'll kill you!_ " Sunako screamed at Kyouhei, who seemed to be having fun now that Sunako was too weak to fight back, " _How long do you plan to mock me?_ "

Kyouhei laugher and Sunako screams echoed throughout the villa.


End file.
